


bright skies

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Inanimate Object, What Have I Done, this looks like a train wreck but it’s cute really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: pole 15-91 has a limited concept of time. it is, after all, a pole. but 15-91 understands that the bright light in the sky is there, and then not, and that this happens ad nauseum. 15-91 knows there are more squishy objects during the bright sky. sometimes, they hit 15-91.or: "i'm sorry i was too mesmerized by you to see the pole," but. as the pole.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: 30 days of svt [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	bright skies

**Author's Note:**

> y'all. i don't even know. i listened to the fucking [hamilton soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=OLAK5uy_nRAj82ywkJ_YHiRh-sXKAbpiCiUfSx0-k) to write this. i'm sleep deprived, but i can't blame that because i decided how this prompt was gonna go like over a week ago.
> 
> i... think the pairings are obvious, but there are some reference pics next to day names if it could've been ambiguous or i had a specific look in mind.
> 
> prompt: “I’m sorry I was too mesmerized by you to see the pole. What do ya mean I’m bleeding?” au.  
> my personal notes: pole pov, a week of ppl crashing into poles. chan doesn't walk into the pole. happy pole.

pole 15-91 has a limited concept of time. it is, after all, a pole. but 15-91 understands that the bright light in the sky is there, and then not, and that this happens ad nauseum. 15-91 knows there are more squishy objects during the bright sky. sometimes, they hit 15-91. it doesn't usually like those squishy objects very much. but there is a particular stretch of bright skies that 15-91 remembers, would tell the tiny things that make it wet about, if it could.

**monday** ([x](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b6/ef/c9/b6efc9d975ae4104c69e48028de8fc00.jpg)) ([x](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/be/cb/9f/becb9f86b9fbd1d87ce99c0b8c84ccf0.jpg))

15-91 exists near a big, empty field — at least that's what the squishy ones call it. they also say things like "hello" and "lunch" and "class", and generally make a lot of noise, especially when they run around and leave the ground to hit what 15-91 suspects is something called a "ball." they do this a lot. not during every bright sky, but almost.

this bright sky is memorable, though.

one of the squishies it sees a lot is in the field. 15-91 thinks they must be good at this ball hitting, because all of them leave the ground much more than usual when they play with this particular one, like right now.

_thunk._

"ow, fuck!"

the squishy ones like to say that, too, especially when they hit 15-91. it doesn't understand. do they think that's its name? the squishy ones are so interesting. why is the ball-hitting one coming over?

"mingyu, oh my god, are you okay?" he sounds like the squishy ones that pass 15-91 extra fast.

"uh, hi, cheol hyung. i'm fine, i just wasn't paying attention. it happens."

"you're bleeding. what was so important you couldn't watch where you were going?"

"...you were playing volleyball."

 _volleyball?_ that must be the name of the ball hitting. they look at each other for a long time, after that. right in front of 15-91. this happens a lot. the squishy ones like to touch each other, for some reason, and these two are the same. they say some things 15-91 frankly isn't all that interested in, and then they do this weird thing with their word-forming bits before the ball-hitting one leads the other away.

**tuesday** ([x](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/46/b2/28/46b2287dead140602d067a3a6cabc11c.jpg)) ([x](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1c/32/62/1c32629210dc9e20da2329da9dcd6681.jpg))

15-91 has heard the word "windy" a lot during this bright sky. it isn't sure what "windy" means, but maybe it has something to do with the squishy ones' top fur flying around and what they call "jacket" looking like the thing on pole 15-97, on the other side of the field.

_thunk._

" _fuckballs!_ "

that's a new word it hasn't heard before.

the one that hit 15-91 is looking at the ground. the other one keeps walking.

"hello? boyfriend walked into a pole?"

the other one stops and turns, long, dark top fur covering most of the squishy's face, and it laughs. at least 15-91 thinks that's what it's called. it walks over to the one that hit 15-91, though, and they do that touching thing they're all so fond of.

"you're such an asshole. i'm bleeding."

"yeah, if that scars i'm going to have to break up with you."

"or we could get you a matching one."

"how did you walk into a pole anyway?"

"not important."

" _joshuaaaaa,_ " the laughing one whines.

all 15-91 understands is "wind" and "hair" and "pretty" and it doesn't know how those words go together but maybe top fur is called hair? anyway, the squishy ones leave together, the laughing one making sure to touch as much of the other one as possible.

**wednesday**

some bright skies are more enjoyable than others — for the squishy ones, at least. 15-91 can't tell the difference, but they say things like "hot" or "cold" and they seem to wear less or more jackets accordingly. 15-91 has no idea why. there's a lot to learn about how the squishies work.

_thunk._

this is getting ridiculous.

" _yow!_ "

a sputtering, loud laugh comes out of the bigger squishy, who must have been hot because they removed a jacket. they go to their friend immediately, though, and look at them the way big squishies look at their half-sized squishies.

"shit, soonie, how did you cut yourself on a cylindrical object?"

"you can't just _do that_ without warning me!"

"i didn't do anything?"

"lee seokmin, you pulled that sweater over your head and nearly took your t-shirt with it. you knew what you were doing."

"babe, you see me with my shirt off all the time."

"that doesn't make you any less hot. fuck, this really hurts," the squishy one that hit 15-91 says.

"you don't need stitches. i can clean you up," the jacket-less one tells the other, then puts their word-forming bits against the other's top fur area — hair! — and anyway 15-91 doesn't see the appeal of this at all but the one called soonie seems to like it.

**thursday**

15-91 likes volleyball, now that it knows that's what the ground-leaving and ball hitting is called. the squishy ones always look happy when they do it, even from a distance. much happier than they do when they hit 15-91.

_thunk._

like that.

the loudest volleyball-playing squishy one abandons the game and comes _extra,_ extra fast. this one touches the one that hit 15-91 a _lot._

"are you okay? let me see your head."

"yeah, seungkwannie, i'm fine."

"there's _blood,_ oh my god, you're going to die of a head wound before i ask you out."

"before you what?"

"you heard me, shut up," the extra fast volleyball-playing squishy says, and the other one exposes its teeth. "stop _grinning_ at me, you need to go get that looked at."

"i will, but i want to look at you for a little longer first."

"disgusting. absolutely disgusting."

"when's our date?"

"after _that_ heals," volleyball-playing squishy tells toothy-boy.

(15-91 was hit by a half-sized squishy once and one of their teeth fell out of their word-forming bits, which must have a better name but it's still not sure what the name is. 15-91 would sigh if it could.)

**friday** ([x](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5d/d2/11/5dd2118c0685c29260791538e5f15a08.jpg))

15-91 doesn't just watch the squishy ones. there are also tiny fluffy ones, usually walking with a squishy, but sometimes wandering on their own. there's one now, and it makes a Sound that isn't anything like the sounds the squishy ones make.

"hey, kitty," a squishy says — are all tiny fluffy things kitty? — as they walk up to it.

_thunk._

"ugh. damnit, junhui."

"it's a good kitty. meow." they don't seem to notice their friend who so rudely hit 15-91 just now.

"earth to wen junhui."

junhui, apparently, turns and looks at their friend, still touching kitty, then laughs. "what did you do?"

"you— i— get over here, please. how bad is it?"

"oh, baby. you're going to have a bruise," the one called junhui says, then puts their word-forming bits against the place their friend used to hit 15-91.

it still doesn't understand this whole obsession with word-forming bits touching other bits. the squishies are _very_ interesting.

**saturday** ([x](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/51/07/d3/5107d360929b6b312547d11232983928.jpg))

so many of the squishy ones cross paths over and over again and never notice. the one going by now with itty bitty poles in their ears has passed by the one coming from the other direction so many times, but they never speak.

_thunk._

the hitting is getting tiring. what did 15-91 do to any of the squishies? but this is a special bright sky. the squishy one with the itty bitty poles stops and looks at the one that hit 15-91, then takes one of the poles out of their ear.

"are you okay?"

"um, i think so. shit, this is embarrassing."

"you're bleeding," the one with the ear poles says. "you should get that looked at."

"yeah, thanks. hey, can you help me up?"

"i was on my way—"

"it'll take like two seconds?"

the one with ear poles moves a little closer and holds out their hand. the other one stands.

"thanks," they say, and the other starts to leave, but they stop them. "i know i'm bleeding right now, but could i call you sometime? you're kind of why i ran into the pole."

15-91 doesn't understand what calling is, or texting, but it knows the squishy ones keep things they call "phone", because they ask each other for them a lot.

"i was on the other side of the sidewalk and didn't touch you."

"you… distracted me."

"that's the worst excuse for clumsiness i've ever heard," the one with the ear poles says, but they move their head and the one that hit 15-91 produces a phone from their pocket.

fascinating.

**sunday** ([x](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7c/17/cb/7c17cbbf15a6eb36cdf4ce325c4a0926.jpg))

usually, some bright skies pass in between 15-91 getting hit. it doesn't know why there have been so many in a row. it's weirder than the word-forming bits touching thing.

15-91 sees a squishy one headed right for it, looking at the ground — or maybe the thing in their hands — and expects the worst. there aren't any other squishies around to help when it happens.

but it doesn't.

the squishy one — 15-91's new favorite squishy one — steps out of the way at the last moment. they don't even look up, just continue on like they didn't almost assault an innocent pole.

15-91 hopes they have a good bright sky.  


**Author's Note:**

> go read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883112) seokhao that triviaeuphoria posted today bc i was laughing so hard i was in tears.


End file.
